


Longing

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Episode: s08e19 Taxi Driver, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory wouldn't be the same without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

He remembers the time, not too long ago, when he met the hunter in those cursed woods that never ended. Of course, this was Purgatory, and he initially didn't trust a stranger, not to mention a vampire, but time led to trust, getting to know each other, helping each other out, even forming a strong friendship.

It wasn't until they were back on Earth that Benny realized that it had grown into more than friendship. It was the kind of feeling he hadn't felt since Andrea, the human Andrea at least, something he couldn't quite understand. Dean was a mortal, and a hunter, someone completely unavailable for him. And yet, he wanted him. And oh, how much he wanted him.

Some times he dreamt about him. Simple flashbacks to Purgatory, at first, meaningless memories he could recall. Other times, the dreams intensified. There was touch, stripping, kissing, contact... the kind of contact that could only exist in a fantasy. He touched, kissed, fucked him in his dream, but it wasn't real, and then he would have to wake up and realize he was all alone.

Benny intended to tell Dean. At first, at least, that was the plan, but Dean wanted to cut ties with him, or so he could tell by the phone. He didn't blame him, of course, but it was still painful to know that the only person he had left was gone like that.

Days went by, and so did the dreams, each more wet and hot than the previous one. It was getting to him, to the point that he didn't know how much more he could live like this. Facing the fact that the reality was never going to be like the dream was harsher every time. So, it was only natural that when Dean called again, he picked up and rushed to him.

For a moment, he thought about telling him about the dreams, and what he thought they meant. That they were past the point of friendship. But instead, he just allowed him to cut his head off and go save his brother.

Sam Winchester was far from surprised by the fact that Benny rescued him. He guided him to Purgatory's "secret backdoor", but did not take the exit. Instead, he charged towards the other monsters and allowed Sam to flee. By the look on his face when their looks met for the last time, Sam seemed to understand the reason behind his actions.

Purgatory would not be the same without Dean Winchester, but he would have to get used to it. It was the only way he had to not go crazy up there in Earth (which made him potentially dangerous) by dreaming of the thing he wanted but couldn't have. And with a smirk, he charges against a werewolf with all his fury.


End file.
